clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Seth Spicer
Seth is the son of Abel Villareal and Holly Spicer. He was born after the death of his father, Abel. Seth is one year older than his sister Eve Spicer. Seth and Eve are the half-brother and sister to Phoenix Villareal. Seth currently lives in the city with his girlfriend Pamela Delgato and still attending university. Seth’s name means ‘anointed‘ in the bible and was the third son of Adam and Eve Known CC Child hair here Teen Hair here Teen Hair (Newer) here Adult Hair here Toddlerhood Seth was discovered by his half-sister, Phoenix in episode 7 of Road to Fame and she seemed to really care for him; as he looked a lot like their father Abel. Seth was shown to be a bubbly little boy and a sweet toddler. He was seen enjoying Phoenix read Seth a book. His sister Phoenix died in the late years of his toddlerhood and his mom gave birth to his sister Eve after she got pregnant by Abel's spirit. Childhood Seth was artificially aged up into a child by his mother Holly, who is a witch, using a magic spell. He was shown to be a well behaved child and enjoyed learning magic. Teenhood Like he did when he was a toddler, Seth aged up artificially along with his sister Eve so they could learn more spells easier as teenagers. In episode 3 of the witches series, Sammy B took him and his sister (Eve Spicer) to a local bar and Seth met a girl who was around his age.Seth is thought to be more interested in normal teenage boy stuff, unlike Eve who is more focused on magic.Eve was never impressed when Seth would text his friend while she was in the background practising witchery. Adulthood Seth aged up into a young adult sometime before the final episode of Witches. Seth decided to come clean to Sammy about Eve's evil actions he witnessed at the bluffs. However, Seth returned to being a teenager a day or 2 later when Sammy helped him live a normal life as a kid. However, he later naturally aged back up to a young adult (as he is actually older than his sister Eve). In Realm of Magic, Raven invited Seth to visit her in Glimmerbrook with the hope that he would be able to assist her in harnessing her abilities. Despite engaging with magic as a child, Seth had begun to reject his involvement with magic, hoping that he would be able to adopt a normal life and settle down. Now given up magic completely, Seth is currently attending Britechester University with Pamela, majoring in computer science. Seth soon developed romantic feelings for Pamela as discovered when he asked her to go to the Romance Festival, but she made it awkward for him by inviting her crush Dylan Sigworth, making Seth upset and leave the festival. However, he still showed harbouring the feelings in episode 4 when he was the only one who stayed with her while she tried to collect something, but he also showed that he might have been trying to move on when Seth was seen flirting with a fellow university student at a bar. In episode 9, Seth and Pam's relationship progressed and they ended up sharing their first kiss on Christmas Day, under the mistletoe and they ended up also sleeping together for the first time. Seth went to support Pam at her graduation and they kissed in front of her sisters, where they realised that Seth was the man Pam had told her sister's about a lot. Whilst Pamela had graduated, Seth was still attending university, doing 3 classes. Seth then moved out with Pam in the city, whilst still going to college. Despite Seth and Pam wanting children at some point in their lives, their wish came sooner than expected when he accidentally got her pregnant soon after they moved in together. In episode 11, Seth found out Pam was pregnant with his child and even though he was happy with the news, it stressed him out as he was also on probation with university. Their son was soon born not that long after. Seth also met Pam's step-dad and sister's for the first time formerly. Seth and Pam also became an official couple. Trivia *Clare used MCC to make Holly pregnant with Seth as Abel had already died in the game and he was the father. *The name Seth was the name of Adam and Eve's third son in the Bible, after the death of Abel. Seth was considered to take the place of Abel, like in the series. *He aged up off-screen to a young adult, but was turned back to a teenager from a spell to live a normal life. *He's Eve's older brother, but he was aged into a teenager after her. He was also aged down by Sammy when Eve was not, making him both factually older and biologically younger than her. *Seth is British and Spanish. *Seth was a witch as the Villareals have an ancient bloodline of witch skills *He won Clare’s hunger games challenge. **Seth winning the challenge meant he would be a main character in a series, which is why he is in the Discover University series. *He attended Brightchester university along with Pamela Delgato. *He has a crush on Pamela as revealed in episode 3 of the Discover university series, and confirmed by Clare in episode 4. *Seth and Pam shared their first kiss on Christmas Day in episode 9. *Seth spent his time in university on academic probation with an F grade. *He joined the art club in university. *Seth is older than Pam even though she graduated college before him. *Clare likes the idea of Seth working from home and being a "stay-at-home dad". *In college, he is on probation. Category:Fourth generation Category:Male Category:Windenburg Category:Villareal Category:Witches Category:Accidental Babies Category:Characters Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Black hair Category:Red eyes Category:Young Adults Category:Vampires Category:University Student Category:Britechester Category:Christian Category:Dad Category:Bastard Category:Brother